Wizard of Kuoh Academy
by Gokai Crew
Summary: Heaven and Hell: Two sides of the same coin caught in a never ending struggle to keep the balance. But when a new threat threatens to throw the world into chaos two new heroes step forth to keep the peace. Rejoice in the birth of the Bejeweled Savior and Oppai Dragon as they transform darkest despair into crimson hope!


Chapter 1: Glass Promises.

" **Awaken!"** a loud and powerful voice boomed, shaking Shunya from a dazed stupor. His head rolled to the left and he let out a slight groan of irritation. His blue eyes opened and he noticed he was no longer were he had thought he was. Gone was the lush green grass of the hill behind Kuoh Academy that he spent most of his time at, replaced by a vast dark space filled with purple swirling patterns.

"What the hell?" he asked, rubbing his eyes as he took in the rest of the view around him. His chest began to glow, first red, then green, then blue, followed by yellow before repeating the process.

" **Finally, I've gotten through to you,"** the voice from before said in a tone similar to that of an older gentleman. " **I hope it was worth the effort."**

"Oh joy I'm dreaming again," Shunya sighed letting his head roll back so he could look upward.

The voice sighed and there was slight tugging in the boys chest. He let out a loud gasp as something large sprung from the disco colored lights on his chest. A silver and gold head with a ruby in the middle of its forehead emerged, followed by a winged body. Soon the voice had form in front of him; A silver dragon with golden highlights and small amounts of ruby embedded across its body sat in front of him, its crimson eyes gazing at him with seeming irritation. " **There will be a time soon when the two of us become one. I have come to view my future partner first hand."**

Shunya shrugged and pushed himself from his seated position on the ground, his hands resting in the pockets of the dress pants of his grey and white school uniform. "Alright, I'll bite "Partner." What does this whole gig entail?" His question was asked with equal parts skepticism and sarcasm. He began to walk toward the creature, until they were looking eye to eye.

" **Now is not the time for me to answer such questions. This is merely to make sure we may speak in the future."** It shook its head before making direct eye contact once again. " **Though I suppose I should provide you my name so you drop this sarcastic tone."**

"Clearly you don't know me very well," Shunya snorted.

" **My name is Fafnir,"** the dragon continued ignoring the remark.

"Shunya Kida third year student of class 2-B at Kuoh Academy" Shunya bowed slightly, a smile still on his face.

" **Good to see you have some manners in that thick skull of yours,"** Fafnir chuckled. His head shifted upward for a minute before returning to its normal spot. " **It seems that our meeting will be cut short soon. May I ask you a favor before we part?"**

"I suppose there's nothing to lose," he shrugged. "You are a dream after all".

" **Indeed,"** Fafnir snorted. " **Place your left hand on the jewel atop my head, please."** The boy lifted his left hand and looked at it for a moment before doing as the dragon requested. The instant his skin touched the jewel his middle finger seemed to tighten below the lower joint as something seemed to engulf it. He pulled his hand back to find a ring with a bulky red stone fixed to the bottom part of his left middle finger.

" **And with that I'll take my leave for the time being. We shall meet again Shunya. Prepare yourself for what lies ahead for the both of us,"** the gold and silver dragon said jumping to its feet and talking a few steps back. It took off at a full sprint directly at Shunya and the latter braced for impact.

"Oh shi…." He felt a slight impact and was jolted awake, shooting upward from his lying position on the grass. The first thing he noticed was a pair of green eyes looking back at him as another boy in a similar uniform crouched in front of him.

The boy smirked. "Welcome back to the land of the living sleeping beauty! You have a nice nap?"

"Bite me Kirito," Shunya growled. "How did you find me?"

Kirito raised an eyebrow. "Please you're not that hard to find. All I have to do is find the closest donut cart and you can't be far away"

"That's not true at all."

"Then what's in the bag Shun?" Kirito asked gesturing to the small white paper sack that was sitting near the other boys waist.

"The remnants of my lunch if you must know" Shunya replied getting somewhat shifty eyed as his friend pried further. He attempted to grab for the bag, but it seemed like Kirito had beat him to it, as the blonde haired boy was currently opening up the package to peer inside.

"Busted," Kirito smirked, taking a short sniff of the bag. "Plain sugar as always, clearly your taste in donuts is just as bad as your ability to lie to me."

"Jeez you treat me like I'm your freaking child" Shunya sighed pushing himself to his feet and pulling his book bag over his shoulder. He ran his hand through his fiery red hair, his thumb unconsciously flicking the tuft of black hair that hung over his forehead.

"Well someone has to make sure you live up to your end of the bargain," He chuckled as the duo began to walk back towards the main campus building. "We swore on it when we were younger after all".

"Yeah yeah I remember," Shunya grinned looking up at the sky. "After all you remind me about wanting to join your brother's expedition into ancient egypt often enough."

Kirito nodded holding up the scarab shaped pendant around his neck. "And you're supposed to make me something for when I go since you plan on being a pastry chef and all. Though with your habit of going for those plain old things im starting to wonder if that's a fever dream" he pointed at the donut bag that Shunya was currently stuffing into his book bag.

"Ha Ha" Shunya said passively deep in thought over the relevance of the daydream he had only a few moments later. This didn't seem to bother Kirito though as the duo made their way over the last hill to the school.

" _Was that dragon caused by the donuts I ate? Sugar's never had this effect on me before,"_ he mused, watching the clouds float by as he walked. Unfortunately this aloof state of mind prevented him from seeing what was coming next.

"Shun you might want to….." Kirito began but it fell on deaf ears as his companion plowed into another boy who was standing between two others. The two unlucky students then began to roll down the hill. When Shunya struck the ground the first time it was face down and he could have sworn he had felt something incredibly hard and sharp dig into his chest from the position of his right jacket pocket.

"Watch where you're going you flame-haired Jerk!" One of the boys companions, a young man with a buzzcut yelled as the two came to a stop at the bottom. He and another boy with glasses ran down to the aid of their fallen companion.

Shunya pushed himself up from where he was laying with a mouthful of grass and spit it out to the side. Through process of elimination he figured he must have run into the boy that Glasses and Buzzcut were currently helping up.

"Good grief" Kirito sighed walking up behind him and beginning to dust Shunya off.

"You have a lot of nerve interfering in our beautiful view," Glasses growled as Shunya got his first good look at the person he had collided with. He was yet another boy, which was surprising due to Kuoh just letting boys into the curriculum, with puffy brown hair combed toward to the back and finished with a pair of tail like streaks at his neck.

"I'm not sure i would call this school beautiful to be honest" Shun shook his head running his fingers through his hair trying to get any fragments of dirt out.

"Not the school you idiot," the brunette boy finally spoke. "The babes! You would have to be blind to not notice the sheer amount of A+ material around here."

"I wouldn't say he's blind actually," Kirito chimed in. "There's just not much that can catch Shun's fancy in this day in age".

"So you're gay, is that it?" The kid with the glasses accused putting his pointer finger directly in Shun's face.

"No, and even if I was I wouldn't appreciate you putting your finger in my face," the red haired boy replied in an uninterested tone. "But I recommend you get it out of my face before I bite it off!"

This caused the boy to flinch and back away as he couldn't quite tell if the other boy was being serious or not.

"Good" Shunya smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me, as much as it pains me to say this I have a class to attend!" And with that he continued to walk towards the building. As he walked he fished out the item he had felt in his pocket earlier when he fell, a large ruby. "The hell?"

"Who was that asshole?" the brunette boy said, a vein popping out of his forehead through sheer frustration with the events that had occured, "I hope we don't end up in the same class as him."

"Depends on what class you're in" Kirito responded as he walked past the trio as well. "If you're in class 2-B you'll be seeing a lot of me and that "Asshole". He gave a mock salute and said "Ciao" before running off after Shunya who had stopped to wait for him at the front door.

The trio looked at each other before clutching their heads, "SHIT!"

* * *

Shunya spent most of the class period daydreaming as he looked out the classroom window. He and Kirito had the middle two seats bordering the windows and he was somewhat fond of watching nature take its course outside. Occasionally he felt like he was being repeatedly stabbed by tiny needles, and upon further investigation realized it was because he was in the same class as the three stooges from earlier who were staring daggers at him the whole time. Through roll call he had learned their names, The brunette was named Issei and the other two were Matsuda and Motohama, not that he really cared in the slightest.

Class flew by other than these two occurrences, and as the bell rang he and Kirito stayed back as most of the class filed out into the hallway. Kirito placed his notebook on Shunya's desk and sighed.

"Taking into account your usual habits, I took the liberty of making an extra copy of today's notes"

"Thanks," the ginger nodded, scanning over the paper. "Gross. Math."

"Suck it up, you use this kind of stuff all the time when you're fiddling around in the kitchens," Kirito returned with an amused tone.

"Yeah that's completely different" Shunya frowned. "I can use basic math for that stuff, Who the hell cares about the basics of calculus?"

"Apparently neither you or those three"They both watched as Issei, Matsuda and Motohama crowded around the firsts desk and put up a book to conceal them from prying eyes.

"Ow. That hurts, comparing me to those three," Shun said clutching his chest as if the comment had wounded him in some way. "Besides I don't give off nearly as much of a deviant vibe as those three do."

"Nope you're just a slacker" Kirito retorted. "A good for nothing slacker, who without my help would have flunked out last year at our old school."

"Are you sure we're friends? All this verbal abuse is making me think otherwise" He sighed. "On the same note where do you think their off to?" He asked changing the subject away from his abysmal work ethic. The trio from earlier were currently strolling out of the classroom together each with a look of poorly concealed glee.

"Nothing good clearly," his blonde companion replied.

"Well I feel like being a dick today" Shunya grinned. "You want to go ruin whatever they're doing?"

"I've got nothing better to do" He shrugged "Sure"

* * *

The trio proved surprisingly elusive, throwing Kirito and Shunya off their trail multiple times, but the two persisted nevertheless. Finally the duo found themselves outside the entrance to the Gymnasium.

"Surprisingly slippery prey we've found ourselves tracking" Kirito chuckled.

"I figured it would be a lot easier. I'll admit I was wrong on that account" Shunya sighed rubbing his tuft of black hair in irritation.

"Well that's a first" Kirito snarked. "Can't recall you ever saying you were wrong in the thirteen years I've known you."

"And it probably won't happen again, so enjoy it while it lasts" Shunya replied, flashing him a wolfish grin. They looked around for a minute before Kirito let out a low whistle to get his friends attention. Shunya cocked his head slightly before turning to see his blonde compatriot peering around the corner of the building.

"What's up?" he whispered kneeling closer to the corner so they could both peer around the corner.

"See that clump of trees over there?"

"Yeah"

"I just saw Hyoudou move out of view right over there, I wonder what they're doing?" Shunya looked up at him with a confounded expression.

"You haven't put it together yet?" He asked with slight incredulity. Kirito shook his head. "And you call me dense, come on let's get a little closer and see if that clears it up for you". Kirito nodded and the two crept along the edge of the building. Peering around the corner they observed the trio huddled together whispering. While they were busy the two moved from their hiding spot to the group of trees behind the trio being careful not to expose their presence quite yet.

The group parted and Matsuda and Motohama moved toward a crack in the wooden wall just below a window. "I can't believe I found such a goldmine while I was in PE" Matsuda cackled lightly as he and Motohama jockeyed for the best spot to peer through their peep hole.

"You get it now?" Shunya smirked looking across the gap between his tree and the one Kirito had hid behind. The later let out a deep sigh and began to rub the bridge of his nose.

"Unfortunately, it seems me seeing the best in people blinded me to the obvious. This is unforgivable. Peeping on the girls locker room, how disgusting"

They watched as Issei began to move back and forth between the squirming body's trying to pull one off so he could get a peek. "Come on guys you can't leave me out!" He cried.

"Perhaps it would be best if they did" Kirito spoke stepping out from his hiding spot. "You may still claim ignorance should the consequences come." As he said this there was the sound of screaming within the building, and Issei's companions shot back out of fear before running back towards were Shunya and Kirito had came. In the commotion Issei was knocked on his ass and the two boys that were out in the open were surrounded on all sides by angry girls in kendo uniforms wielding bokken.

"Seems it's too late for that now" the blonde young man sighed raising his hands into the air in an act of surrender.

"You again? And you brought a buddy this time?" A girl with shoulder length brown hair growled looking directly at Issei. Oddly enough it seemed like all of their glances had shifted to him rather than Shunya's friend.

"Wait, again?" Kirito asked. "He's done this multiple times?"

The girl looked back at him, "Yeah he and his two other delinquent friends have already been labeled the Perverted Trio, you on the other hand I haven't seen before."

"Would you believe me if I said I was trying to stop him?" Kirito asked his hands still raised up into the air.

"Normally we probably would, but anyone who's even possibly affiliated with this good for nothing perv is naturally under suspicion of being an enemy to all women" a bespectacled girl spoke from his side. Kirito did notice that none of their weapons were trained on him but rather Issei but he felt that he still needed to find a way out of here without violence.

"What would you say if I could compensate for this one time, along with a promise you'll never see me in this compromising position again." He walked over to issei and grabbed him by the neck of his jacket, "And I'll try to keep him out of trouble too."

' _Compensation? Damn he's really laying it on thick'_ Shunya sweat dropped, careful not to move as to reveal his position.

"What kind of compensation?" Another girl with shoulder length black hair asked. "It will take a lot for all of us to get over being violated by that perv's eyes."

Kirito held up a finger. "I understand completely, and I assure you I think this will be enough compensation." He held up his hand palm facing down and a key on a loose piece of string flopped out.

"A key?" the girls each asked.

' _Hold on, What?'_ Shunya let out a short gasp before placing his right hand over his mouth. He looked down at his book bag and feebly attempted to unzip the the front pocket before getting it on the third try. He fumbled through the contents but didn't find what he was looking for, ' _That bastard.'_

"You'll find this is the key to a locker in the Home Ec room filled with the best confections that you've ever tasted, I can guarantee it." The girls began to chat amongst themselves before the first to talk stepped forward and held out her hand.

"We would like to check that you're telling the truth before we allow you to take him away" She said.

"Thats fair" Kirito nodded dropping the key into her hand. "It won't take more than a few minutes to get there and back, Issei and I will wait here until your messenger returns."

"I'm telling you this is a big misunderstanding" Issei finally spoke after working up enough courage to speak.

"Shut up I'm handling this" Kirito said under his breath before giving the boy a light kick in the back.

"I'd listen to what he says Hyoudou, you're already in deep shit here." The girl who seemed to be the leader told him. She nodded her head as one of the girls broke from the group and headed towards the kitchens. In the meantime Kirito began to drag issei towards the wall of the building. He dropped the boys collar against the wall and crouched beside him.

"For someone who just started today, you're really not putting your best foot forward Hyoudou." Kirito sighed watching the girls around them converse between themselves. "Best you be quiet and let the non repeat offender do the talking".

"I didn't ask you to save me you know" Issei grumbled.

"Figured you would be a little more grateful after i saved you from the beating of a lifetime" The blonde shook his head. "You have no sense of self preservation do you? Sorta reminds me of a certain someone i know"

"That's not true at all, my priorities are just a little different from yours," Issei snorted. "It's all on the road to my dream after all"

"Do I even want to know what that is?"

Issei grinned, "As a matter of fact-"

"GUYS YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT!" The messenger girl they had sent off a few minutes earlier called running out the door of the school with something in her arms. As she neared Shunya recognized a stack of rectangular shallow boxes clutched tightly to her chest.

"What is it?" The leader of the group asked raising an eyebrow as her compatriot stopped in front of her.

"It's everything he said and more!" The girl told them opening the lid of the top box in her arms to reveal four rows of multicolored cookies. "Macaroons, pie, cake, you name it, it's in that locker!"

The leader of the group glanced over at Kirito, "I thought you were bluffing. Did you make all of these?"

"Can't say I did" He chuckled. "I have a friend who excels in the stuff but not much else."

Still concealed in his hiding spot, Shunya was going through several emotions. Anger, sadness, betrayal, but to keep himself from entering the current situation he had shoved the leather cover to the handle on his book bag into his mouth and was currently biting into it with great rage.

"Sure" The girl nodded as the group surrounding them parted to let them go. "Make sure that dog keeps out of trouble or next time, even sweets won't keep us from teaching him a lesson". The girls all filed back into the gym after this word of warning, each taking a minute to glare at Issei before they went.

"That was a close one," Issei sighed standing up and dusting his uniforms pants,."I suppose I should thank you for saving my ass."

"Indeed you should, and maybe you should thank my friend too while you're at it"

"What a pain," Shunya sighed stepping out from his hiding place. "Do you know how long it took me to put that stash together?"

Kirito bowed low "I took it only as a last resort I assure you, unfortunately with this good for nothing here I sensed that bargaining was going to be a little difficult."

"Hold on good for nothing? All you had to do was trade a locker full of sweets to get us free, I'm not sure how that's a big deal"

"I spent weeks, if not months putting those together," Shunya growled as a dark aura engulfed his body, and he turned demon-like crimson eyes towards Issei.

"Ooh, Issei when I first met you I doubted you had a sense of self preservation but this just proves it. You should never and I do mean never diss Shunya's sweets"

"You have a two minute head start scumfuck" Shunya growled pointing ahead of them. "I suggest you make use of it"

"Eep" Issei cried looking at Kirito for support. The boy just shook his head and nodded towards the direction Shunya was pointing.

"One minute and thirty seconds" Shunya added.

"Alright I'm going " he squealed again taking off at a dead run

* * *

Shunya's berserker rage subsided around the twenty minute mark. Issei was rather glad of this fact since his legs were about to give out. He and Kirito had taken refuge just outside the old school house, near a stone wall and stairs. Shunya stumbled into view out of breath, his eyes locking onto Issei as he stopped to take a deep breath.

"If you think you've avoided my shitlist, your sadly mistaken," He smirked sitting down across from them, "And I assure you, your at the top of the list perv"

"Hey, it's not like I asked for him to help me" Issei shot back, "At worst I could have endured the beating I had coming and continued on with my day. He's the one whos at fault here."

"If you want that beating so much I'd be happy to oblige," Shunya smirked pounding his right fist into his left palm.

"Now let's not be hasty" Kirito shook his head. "I'll buy all the materials for you to remake your sweets stash, so let's avoid violence for the time being

"Im going to hold you to that" Shunya said prodding his companion with his index finger. "Congratulations Hyoudou you may just make it off my shit list without a scratch." He turned his head to look at the brunette but noticed the latter wasn't paying attention.

"Hey Numbnuts I'm talking to you" he said snapping his fingers in front of Issei's face.

"It's no use Shun he's caught a glimpse of the president of the occult research club" Shunya commented pointing up at the window above them. Shunya looked up and caught a glimpse of the long crimson hair of a young woman staring down at them.

"Who is that?" Issei asked a blush appearing on his face as he watched her.

"Like I said she's the president of the occult research club" Kirito repeated. "Her name is Rias Gremory, word around school is she's from northern Europe."

"And she's clearly out of your league perv" Shunya added. They watched as Rias turned and walked away from the window, her hair flowing through the air behind her as she walked.

* * *

Up in the main office of the old school building Rias Gremory sat down on the edge of a couch in the middle of the room. In front of her a chess board covered in black and glowing crimson pieces were arranged as if a game was in process. Behind her stood another young woman with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail tied up with a nice yellow bow. She had just finished moving a piece on the board as Rias returned.

"Akeno?"

"Yes president?" The girl asked.

"Who are those two boys down there?"

"Which ones? There seems to be three" she cocked her head slightly.

Rias rested her chin between her thumb and index finger as she began to ponder her next move. "The one with the puffy brown hair, and the one sitting down."

Akeno looked up at the ceiling for a second attempting to recall their names. "The Brown haired boy is Issei Hyoudou, he started at the school today, as for the other I believe his name is Shunya Kida. Both are in class 2-B if I recall correctly. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious about the people trespassing near the building that's all" she smiled as she placed her hand on a single white pawn one of several that seemed to be some of the few exceptions to hermostly crimson pieces. She moved it forward to border the black king at the end of the board "Checkmate". Akanao bent over slightly to examine the board letting out a small sigh of disappointment, as Rias got up from the couch and headed towards a shower at the other end of the room.

"Your trap was very easy to see through" She added as she removed the upper part of her skirt and threw it onto the couch.

"I tried my best to present some sort of challenge" Akeno laughed slightly.

"And you did just that" Rias nodded as she proceeded to strip off the rest of her clothes, first her skirt, followed by her shirt then her undergarments, she stepped into the shower and threw the curtain back into place to conceal herself.

"Curiosity eh?" Akeno muttered to herself. "That's not something that happens to often."

* * *

The next day was a weekend so Shunya decided to sleep in after a long night of digging through his mind for the recipes to his lost confections. Around nine he was awoken by the smell of something cooking downstairs. He groaned and looked at his clock before begrudgingly pushing himself into a sitting position. His parents weren't usually home on the weekends due to working in Tokyo so this smell confounded him.

Moving slowly down the stairs carrying a baseball bat lightly at his side just in case he needed to defend himself. As he came to the bottom he peered around the corner into the kitchen and saw the familiar unkempt blonde hair of Kirito moving back and forth between the stove and the sink.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Shunya sighed rubbing his hands through his hair as he moved to sit at the table across from the kitchen.

"Good Morning sleepy head!" his friend said, cheerfully turning to look at him. "Your parents told me where the keys are hidden so I could make sure you're not wasting the weekend in bed."

"Are you sure you're not just here to butter me up after that stunt you pulled yesterday?" He asked resting his head in the palm of his right hand.

"Maybe a little," Kirito shrugged finishing up a pair of omelettes that he had been working on and placing one in front of Shunya and one in front of himself before taking a seat. "I may have arranged for you to do something today."

"Oh?" Shunya blinked, picking up his fork and slicing into his breakfast. "And what did your bizzare mind cook up for me today? A theme park trip? Possibly a trip to the arcade?"

"Not even close," he snorted. "You see I noticed you're really uptight all the time, besides when you're working your confectionary mastery of course."

"An insult followed by a compliment? This should be good." He stopped eating and dropped his fork before bridging his hands together in front of his eyes. "Go on."

"So I figured, what might help you break out of your shell is to find you someone else to talk to. So this got me thinking, just who would see through your tough exterior? Then it hit me in the middle of class yesterday."

Shunya blinked. "And?"

"Well you remember that girl who always sits at the opposite corner of the class from us? The one with long green hair?"

"You didn't," Shunya replied accusingly.

"Well how couldn't I? She kept sneaking glances at you throughout the class, but every time I caught her looking she timidly looked away. I recognized a crush when i saw it. So I set up a date between the two of you today as sort of an envoy"

"Oh for fucks sake, really?!" He slammed his fist into the table in front of him, sending his fork flying backwards and causing it to clang against the wall. "How many times have I told you to leave me out of your schemes Kirito!"

"Twenty one times?" He pondered, seeming like he was actually counting how many. "But you seem to be backed into a corner now, are you going to leave a innocent girl with a crush hanging?"

"God I hate you," Shunya grumbled.

"We both know that's not true" He snorted walking over to retrieve his companion a new fork before sliding it across the table to him.

"Alright I'll play along" Shunya said, picking up his fork and continuing in on his breakfast, "Give me the details."

* * *

"Chisato Inamori eh?" Shunya pondered out loud, looking skyward as he and Kirito waited in the designated meeting place. Kirito had set up the date to be at the local mall which was located at the halfway point between Kuoh academy and Shunya's house. It was a relatively big place, accommodating the needs of the town to the utmost capacity. Shunya had been forced into a blue dress shirt and red tie by his friend so he could look somewhat presentable in the coming occasion. The two had camped just outside the front entrance where the bus stop dropped off and picked up its weekend customers.

"Yup, she's not bad on the eyes," Kirito added. "A bit shy but I'm sure if you spend enough time together you can get through that hurdle."

"What makes you think this is going to go so well? I'm antisocial and she's shy. Doesn't sound like a winning combination to me at all" Shunya shook his head taking the ruby crystal from his pocket and running his palm across the front in fascination.

"You just use that word as an excuse to lock yourself away in the home ec room after school every day," Kirito told him. "If you actually tried I'm sure you would have more friends than just me."

"Do you purposely try to wound me with your words?"

"It only hurts because you know they're true."

Shunya was about to make a snarky remark but he stopped as soon as he saw a figure running toward them. "Well well, looks like the festivities are about to begin. Try not to fuck this up too much buddy," Kirito chuckled slapping his friend on the shoulder before taking his leave.

"Yeah thanks Kirito" He deadpanned. As the figure came into view the first thing he noticed, was the long emerald hair that flowed behind her as she ran. Chisato was a girl of average height wearing a pink sundress and a straw hat over head. As she stopped in front of him she looked up and gave Shunya a beautiful smile.

"Thank you for asking me out like this."

Shunyas face flushed slightly at this sight and he turned away to conceal it. "Yeah no problem. I figured it would be sorta nice to hang out with someone besides Kirito".

"I'm glad you decided to pick me then" She giggled threading her arm through his causing Shunya to blush even harder.

"So I hear there's a really nice crepe stand in the food court, Why don't we start there?" He asked, sticking to what he was good at. As they were about to enter the building he caught a brief glimpse of Kirito peering out from behind the corner of the building, shooting him a thumbs up. He let out a sigh but continued inside.

The day went remarkable well much to Shunya's surprise, Chisato turns out had a lot of common interests with him. On normal days he would immediately make his way to the series of bakeshops in a far corner of the mall, but much to his surprise it was her who led him there. She was apparently the daughter of a pair of bakery owners who set up shop in Hokkaido a few years back, so her knowledge almost matched his own in terms of confections.

The rest of the date went by like a blur until it finally concluded with him walking her home.

"I still can't believe you and I share such similar tastes" Shunya laughed as they neared a bridge overlooking the highway.

"It is quite the coincidence isn't it," Chisato nodded. "You might say it was fate for the two of us to meet up like this."

He turned to look at her and shrugged, "I suppose it's possible, I've never been one to believe in that sort of stuff."

"Why's that?" She asked

"My life has been pretty normal so far, nothing out of the ordinary has really ever happened to me. So I guess that's led me to believe that fate and such, has decided to overlook me or doesn't exist at all" He pulled the jewel out of his pocket and began to toss it up and down in his right hand.

"What's that?" She asked cocking her head slightly to get a good look at the crystal as it jumped up and down in his hand.

"Something that came into my possession yesterday. Not exactly sure what it is other than a hunk of rock honestly."

"It is rather beautiful. Maybe it has some sort of use you haven't found yet" She giggled as the duo stopped in front a row of apartment buildings. "This is where I live. Thanks for walking me home Shunya"

"Uh-no problem" Shunya stuttered his blush returning. "I had a lot of fun today".

"I did too" She nodded still smiling.

"Perhaps we could do it again some time" he said awkwardly trying not to look directly at her.

"That would be fun" she nodded before closing the distance between them and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Shunya's eyes widened. "How's next weekend for you?"

"That sounds great!" He said cheerfully, a bit uncharacteristically compared to his usual self.

"Then it's a date" She grinned before running towards the door to the complex, "See you at school Shunya"

"Yeah you too" He smiled waving at her as she disappeared inside. His face turned to that of puzzlement as he placed the bag of cooking utensils he had bought earlier over his shoulder and wandered back into town. About the time he passed the mall he felt a pair of eyes watching him from somewhere nearby. He paused and looked back at the bus stop he had just passed.

"So how'd it go?" Kirito asked jumping up from his seated position within. "Was she all you could have hoped for and more?'

"I guess you could say that," Shunya laughed. "It was almost too good to be true to be honest."

"Are you sure it's not just a testament to my matchmaking skills?" Kirito smirked.

"Don't give yourself to much credit there, Im the one who went on the date after all. Though you're probably already aware of everything that went on, since I caught you spying on us multiple times today."

He smirked. "Guilty as charged dude. I had nothing better to do today, so why not pry into your love life just a bit?"

"Creeper much?" Shunya sighed.

Only when it comes to your well being buddy" He said slapping his companion on the shoulder.

"Good Grief. Come on I'll help out with dinner tonight" The two boys continued onward until the town fountain came into view.

"As long as you don't touch any of the actual food that should be fine, or should I remind you your gift with desserts is not shared with the other culinary creations"

"In short I could burn water if it weren't for something sweet" Shunya nodded. "I'd be insulted if it weren't so true". He felt Kirito's arm stop him for a moment as they reached the edge of the roundabout containing the fountain. "What is it?" he asked looking at his friend.

Kirito held a finger to his lips asking for silence as he motioned towards the center were the fountain was. Two figures stood across from each other, one male one female. On further inspection Shunya recognized the male as none other than Issei. The girl, who neither of them recognized moved toward him and began to speak.

"In honor of our first date would you mind if i make a request?" She asked moving up towards him until they were only separated by a few inches. The two boys looked at each other confused at these words.

"I must have heard her wrong" Shunya whispered as they made their way over to the side of the sidewalk as to not be seen.

"What, that Issei went on a date? I heard it too I'm just as shocked as you are" Kirito shook his head.

They noticed that Issei had not yet formed a coherent sentence, instead stuttering over what to say to the girl. Finally working up the courage he spoke "Sure you can ask me for anything at all".

The girl bent over to look at the ground before slowly moving her gaze up to meet his, an ominous smile now dancing across her face, "Would you die for me?"

"Pardon?" Issei asked trying to clear out his right ear with his pinky finger. "I'm not sure I heard you correctly."

The girl moved to his side placing her mouth next to his ear and said something, before jumping backwards engulfed in light. Her clothes burst revealing her nude body as she rose up into the air, black birdlike wings sprouted from her back and black cloth moved over her body to cover lower torso and breasts, then finally the remaining material formed into two spiky shoulder pads and black leggings. Issei fell backwards onto his ass in shock.

Now speaking in a more seductive tone the raven haired girl smiled. "While I have to admit I did have some measure of fun today, considering how naive and childish you were I suppose it could have been a lot worse." She raised her left arm to look at what seemed to be a pink fabric bracelet and gazed at it. "Oh and thanks for the gift too, it was very sweet of you. Oh well." She extended her right hand outward and a double sided spear made of light appeared in her hand.

"No wait!" Issei begged reaching toward her.

"It's time to die," she laughed digging the lower part of the spear into Issei's stomach. Red hit the pavement around him as Kirito and Shunya pushed themselves farther out of view in fear.

"I'm sorry," she spoke again sitting down on the edge of the fountain. "But you posed to much of a threat to us for me to leave you alive. Perhaps you should blame god for your death, after all he was the one who gave you that sacred gear." Issei fell backwards blood spurting out of his mouth as he hit the pavement. "Oh and thanks again for the lovely date" She giggled. There was a short pause before they heard her speak again. "Onto the second part of my business. Oh Boys! I know you're both over there in hiding, so you may as well come out now.

Shunya tensed before moving out of there cover followed by Kirito. "What the hell are you?" He gasped looking at the bleeding out Issei before her.

"I am what's known as a Fallen Angel but you may call me Raynare," she smiled crossing her arms.

"I guess now that he's dead you have to kill all witnesses now" Kirito asked keeping his gaze glued on the current threat.

"Normally yes," she shrugged. "But a third party made me swear to keep you alive until she showed up"

"And I thank you for that," s familiar voice said as Chisato shimmered into existence next to her.

"Chisato? Why are you here?" Shunya asked taking a step towards her. "Didn't I just leave you at home?"

"Get back here Shunya, something's not right here" Kirito called grabbing his friend's arm and pulling him back. "She's different then before"

"Not quite different, more not holding back" She grinned as her form shifted into something humanoid in shape but different in all other ways. She now seemed to be wearing a helmet that covered her eyes, with a black outline with a pink scale like texture on the top. Out of the sides flowed green snakes that wriggled outward every which way. Her body was now covered in a blueish bodysuit with a golden crest covering the front and two golden shoulder pads. Her feet were now blue stilettos covering up to her ankles.

"Let me introduce to you, my ally for the time being, Medusa." Raynare informed them as Chisato moved toward them slowly. "You'll find she has great interest in one of you."

"Take me then," Kirito said stepping in front of Shunya, "Let Shunya leave and I won't resist".

"As cute as that sentiment is" Medusa said unamused. "You're just a tool for me to use to awaken him" She pointed at Shunya and a snake at the front of her helmet began to elongate, before suddenly shooting outward and lodging itself in Kirito's abdomen, then returning to its master. Kirito stood there for a moment and then he coughed up blood and began to fall back.

Shunya's body moved instantly to catch his childhood friend as he helped him to the floor crouching beside him. "Why did you offer yourself to save me?" Shunya asked shocked at the moments that had come to pass.

"Because you idiot," Kirito said before coughing up more blood. "That's what friends do for each other."

"Aww, at least we get a fond farewell from these two" Raynare giggled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BITCH!" Shunya yelled moving to shield Kirito's body from the two creatures currently threatening them. "YOU WILL FUCKING PAY FOR THIS!" A crack began to form to the left of the bridge of his nose followed by another on the right.

"Yes give into despair over your friend" Medusa chuckled walking around them to get a good view of Shunya's face, "I can already see it seeping into the very core of your being".

Shunya looked up at her with hatred in his eyes, tears rolling down his face. "You did this," he said, his voice broken in sadness. He felt a hand wipe away the tears and he looked down at Kirito once again. Several more cracks appeared on either side of his face slowly making there way to the back of his neck.

"You can't give them what they want, Shun," he gasped out. "These bitches want you to give in to your despair, instead let me bare that burden." He placed his free hand around the necklace around his neck and tore it off with the little strength he had left. "I can't have you dying here too, if you did who would live on to complete our dreams?"

Shunya opened his palm and his best friend, no his brother, dropped the necklace into it. "You have to live for the both of us now." A pair of skeletal dragon wings shot out of Shunya's back as the cracks on his face grew larger. "One more thing before I go," Kirito gasped out, looking up at him, the light draining from his eyes.

"Save your strength Buddy we can make it through this" Shunya sobbed.

"I just want to let you know, I love you man." He paused for a moment. "No Homo," he managed to whisper out before the light completely left his eyes, his body went limp, and he passed away in his friends arms. Medusa walked back towards Raynare and bean to laugh with glee.

"I appreciate you cooperating with me in this endeavor. I know your kind has laid claim to this city and all"

"It was no trouble" Raynare yawned. "I got a little more entertainment out of today's events than i thought i would" Shunya placed his friend's body slowly on the ground making sure to place his head gently before pushing himself to his feet.

He felt his gut wrench as it seemed something was trying to push itself out of him. Unclipping the hinge at the back of the necklace he placed it around his neck and fastened it again. "I won't let this shit end here, you two need to be stopped." He said in a voice filled with cold rage. Medusa stopped and turned to look at him a look of amusement on her face.

"Don't worry little gate your worries will soon be over, as your old self will be replaced and you will become just like me." As the ankh on the necklace touched his skin, he felt a faint spur of power coming from his right pocket. He quickly pulled out the red jewel and held it in his palm. It was currently pulsing with a deep light that kept building until it almost blinded him. There was a shattering sound as the jewel burst and he felt something new in his palm. He looked down to see what seemed to be a ruby ring with a silver outline and what looked like a visor over the jewel. The feeling in his chest began to disappear as he almost as an instinct placed it upon the middle finger of his left hand. As he did so, the cracks on his skin started to disappear, and the wings on his back faded away.

"Impossible" Medusa muttered, watching the gate she had sunk so much time into begin to revert back to normal. "This can't be happening."

"The entertainment continues it seems," Raynare mused.

"I'd say I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that would mean I actually care about your opinion at this point" Shunya said, feeling a newfound power coursing from his left hand. "I no longer only carry my own dream for the future, but my fallen friend's as well. And I swear, I'm going to make you regret what you've done

"Please child, you may contain the power of a great phantom and sacred gear within that frail body of yours, but you're nowhere near my current power." Medusa shook her head. "So naive. It'd be charming if it wasn't so pathetic."

"I doubt you could even touch the two of us as you are now" Raynare added.

"Care to put that to the test?" He growled pounding his right hand into his left palm, before charging directly at them, his left hand raised to attack.

"I tire of this" Medusa grumbled as two strands of her snake-hair shimmered and began to stretch once again before launching itself at her attacker. Ducking low Shunya avoided the the first attack. The second grazed his right thigh, but he did not falter, bridging the gap between them in mere seconds. Throwing his hand back he aimed for the monster known as Medusa's face and attempted to focus all of his newfound power into that single blow. Before it could make impact he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down he noticed a blade at the end of a staff now wielded by Medusa firmly lodged within.

"I'm not done yet," he growled attempting to continue his attack. Once again he felt a sharp pain as his left arm was pierced by one of Medusa's tendrils, making it go limp at his side.

"What a waste" She shook her head yet again. "You could have been on tier with a god, but instead you choose to be part of the common trash?" She nodded towards the other two bodies strewn across the pavement. "Then die like them to" She pulled her staff from his chest and turned away, flicking the blood from the blade onto the ground next to her.

"Fuck….You" Shunya said, feeling his power disperse as he dropped to his knees. "You better hope this kills me, because if it doesn't I'm going to make you wish it had." Medusa turned and delivered a kick to his head knocking him to the ground. As his body went limp and his vision faded to black he observed one last thing. Medusa handed Raynare a green crystal similar in size to his own followed by a few pure white ones. "As per the deal, my masters payment." She said.

Raynere smiled, "Excellent" and with that Shunya blacked out..

 **Hello and welcome to one of several projects Silver and I have been working on. I hope you enjoy what we came up with and look forward to more in the future. If you're one of the followers of our Godzilla x Yugioh GX fanfic, fear not I do intend to keep writing the story I just decided to take a break from it for a bit to regain some of my ideas. Writing a duel every chapter has sorta drained me at this point, so it's nice to have something non duel related to focus on in the meantime. Thanks for the support**

 **-Red**


End file.
